Not Easy As It Looks
by reppinsoccer
Summary: Ashley Davies is bad a. She has a rep. at King High as a senior and can't wait to graduate. What happens when she meets Spencer Carlin, a beautiful girl from a christian private school? Ashley's self esteem falls near her, but she's straight..right?
1. School, What A Drag

I never thought I'd like high school.

When I first started going in my freshman year, I thought I was going to love it. Hell was I wrong.

People that you thought you were close to in all those grade school years either become materialistic bitches or dicks.

Seriously. You can't say that hasn't happened to you.

I tried not letting it bother me, but of course, rumors started to unfold.

The _friends_ that I was close to decided to spread my secrets to the whole school about my life.

When I say that, I mean; talk about my family shit, style shit, and sex shit.

I'm not afraid to say I was a bit of a freak with the whole messing around during my summer going into high school; but that's what you get when you let _friends_ talk you into going to Maui for a month.

After a couple of drinks, music to grind to, it gets intense.

I like laughing at the memory of it since I was technically in eighth grade, but unfortunately I had a killer hangover the next day.

Let alone I woke up in a room with a bunch of half naked bodies of both guys and girls around me.

Being scared shitless I run out, find my _friends_, and tell them what happen.

We have our giggles and laughs and "oh my god, tee hee, won't tell anyone" crap.

Bullshit.

First week in, I get uneasy stares from a bunch of people.

I find my group and ask what's up.

They tell me to fuck off because they don't want to be engaged with my likeness.

End of story, simple as that. I was known as an outsider during my whole 9th grade year.

Sucks right? Oh well. Shit happens, even if it's not fair. They decided to be popular for their high school career while they can talk about people like me and laugh their asses off.

I was determined that wasn't going to happen.

After school ended for the summer, I decided to change my whole look.

From being the "uncommon" average girl, I went on to be rebellious.

To be honest, the whole "rebellion" thing occurred when mother dearest, Christine, started to shine her body to LA's famous bachelors, while I hung in the shadows.

My dad on the other hand was a famous musician. He was always touring all over the world and hardly got to see his family.

As if we were a family anymore. My rents got a divorce two years after they actually got married.

Like I cared. That's when I really lost respect for adults. I hate how they want us to be respectful to them when it's a 99.9% chance they did the same shit as teens.

Anyways, in my sophomore year, I came back with drastic changes.

I let my brunette curls dangle long and loose, my skin was evenly tan; something I am grateful for from my rents, my height was acceptable, makeup was fixed better, and my body was sex.

No, really. My whole body was screaming "fuck this" when I walked through those doors.

I felt so good when I felt thousands of eyes lying onto me because of my toned figure.

Even my old "buddies" were glaring at me.

They didn't think I could pull something like this off. Ha, well they're wrong.

The whole charade was played on repeat till now, my senior year.

By then, I had received new friends. Don't worry; I can trust them unlike the Maui bitches.

Aiden, our high schools star quarter back and an ex of mine, hung with me. We dated in sophomore year but we just got to a point where we wanted to stay friends.

I don't mind. Someone messes with me, I talk to him about it, and he either or both comforts me and takes care of the shit. Unless it's a girl. That I can do on my own.

After him there's also Kyla, my best friend. She's amazing but such a drama queen. I love her to death but the poor girl whines. I guess that's what I get for sticking to her. It's okay though. I like it. We met during soccer conditioning in the spring of my sophomore year.

Hell yeah I play soccer. Varsity to be exact.

Then there's Chelsea, my party whore. Even though she's Ms. Ghetto Fabulous, she can throw the sickest parties.

Oh wait, there's also Dylan, my current bf, but god he is such a douche. I mean he's hot and everything but he can be so full of himself. Plus, he bitches about how he has to play linebacker while Aiden is quarterback.

Like I give a damn. He has to earn what he wants and go for it.

Anyways, the four of us, not including Dylan, chill everywhere.

So my story starts off the first day of senior year. New year which means new classes. If it weren't for me going to a music department in UCLA, which requires legit high school classes for two semesters, I'd be skipping.

Luckily Kyla helps me stay.

Since it was pretty warm in the LA air, I went with dark denim short shorts, white cami that rose up a little-just enough to get a peak of my stomach, and a black cardigan.

As I walk in, I get the usual stares and looks. It becomes cliché after awhile. I then walk over to a nice spot at table and sit down. I glance around at the freshmen, laughing in my mind thinking how it was back then.

"So Ash, what classes do you have?" Kyla comes right behind me with her schedule in one hand.

I stood up to take mine out and read it to her.

"Uhm, Chemistry, U.S. Gov, break, Adv. Music and Lit, and Documentary." I respond in a monotone voice.

She just nods right as the bell rings.

"Fuck." I mumble under my breath not wanting to go to any classes.

"You'll be fine Ash. You're a god damn senior so lighten up." Kyla advises me as she walks away.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I then walk to Chemistry.

On my way there I pass by the senior locker bay where a couple of Field Hockey chicks hang with the time they still have.

Most of them were definitely not from King High, my school. How do I know? Well for one, some are wearing LACA attires.

LACA is Los Angeles Christian Academy, a preppy goody goody school that is on the outskirts of LA.

I couldn't see how it even deserves to part take "LA's" stature. Whatever. The guys there probably moved to get ass while the girls wanted to suck dick. Same shit all the time.

I just casually glance at them as I make my way down. A couple of the guys from there that hung with the hockey girls stare at me.

Ha like they're getting this. Oddly something does make look back. A tall, lean, blonde girl that stood next to one of the horn dogs catches my eye.

In my mind, I was actually thinking she was beyond beautiful. Her hair fell so graceful and her skin was smooth looking.

I shake my head in confusion. Why the hell was I thinking like that about her in the first place. It's LA, so obviously there's bound to have pretty girls.

I finally reach my class and take a seat. Pretty much this is how my day was going.

Chemistry-stupid, U.S. Gov.-fucking stupid, break-even more fucking stupid because the goddamn lunch lady wouldn't speak fluent English, and Music-shitty cause LACA dicks wouldn't stop trying to feel me up during a video on Mozart. Fucking asswholes.

Finally my documentary class was up and I could finally go home. As I walked in the class I saw all the seats were taken except in the back, next to the blonde girl from earlier.

During the walk to the seat, I glanced at her for a quick second. She caught my eyes and quickly turned her head to someone on her other side. It got to me that she had amazing blue eyes..

What. The. Fuck. Ashley.

Why the hell am I thinking like this lately. This is a chick. A human being with a vagina and a rack.

I glance over. She had a really nice ra-

Stop. Just stop.

Dammit. I think to myself rapidly.

Way to go Ashley fucking Davies.


	2. How Awkward Can This Get?

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Pretty excited to see where this story will be going but i have the whole layout in my mind:)**

**I don't ownn SoN or Lynchh.**

* * *

Documentary class was so boring.

I thought I was just going to shrivel up and die during the clip we had to watch.

If that wasn't bad enough, I keep seeing the field hockey chick glancing at me from the corner of my eye.

I get uneasy, thinking if she sees something on me, but I don't bother to ask.

It also gets me nervous that I keep having those strange thoughts of her in my mind.

Eventually, the bell rings and I run the fuck out. As I'm speed walking, I speed dial Kyla.

"Hello?"

"Yeah hey Ky" I start saying as I'm avoiding collisions with other people. "Where you at?"

"Walking with Aiden to get us some Startbucks, you?"

I quickly turn a corner toward the front doors, "Just getting out of hell hole."

"Hm I see. Yeah Aid the grande should be fine." I hear her talking on an aside to Aiden.

"Hey, tell Petey I want a Strawberry Frap." I snicker as she tells him this.

"_Shut the hell up Ash!" _Aiden whines in the background which makes mebust out laughing.

Kyla and I always made fun of Aiden, saying if he were a gay guy, his name could be Petey. I mean, seriously.

Sure I dated the guy, but he probably looked in the mirror more than I did on daily bases.

That screams out gay, unless he's just so self absorb in himself.

Not looking ahead of me I crash head first with someone else.

Seconds later, I fall on my back to the floor, just when I was almost outside.

Fuck my life.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" I hear someone's voice say faintly as they help me get up.

I, of course, don't see who was talking since I had my eyes shut when I hit the ground.

"Ye..yeah I am" I say when I grab onto the persons hand and finally stand up straight.

"Uhm..why are your eyes closed?" I blush a little, forgetting I had them shut tight.

"Oh sorry about that, I guess it was by" I then open my eyes, "..instinct."

My stomach falls into a churning pit when I am faced to face with the field hockey girl.

Amazingly, she was much prettier in person. Thinking about that I blush again.

"Oh I see." She says with a smile. Let me tell you, she has a nice smile.

Damn, I must have hit my head hard if I'm thinking like this.

We just stand in the middle of the double doors, saying nothing in awkward silence.

"Hey Spencer!" A girl says, yelling from the parking lot. Damn was she a life saver. "Are you coming to practice?"

Right practice.

Go figure, field hockey.

"Yeah I'll be there." She says loudly, but gently. Does this girl ever get tensed up? By the looks of it, it doesn't seem so.

She then turns back to me.

"Sorry for bumping into you" she says sincerely, "but uhm, nice meeting you..?"

She pauses..

Oh, shit, duh.

She doesn't know my name.

"Oh uh, Ashley." I stare down a bit again, knowing I embarrassed myself even more.

She smiles. "I'm Spencer. See you around."

With that she walks off.

I chuckle to myself.

Isn't Spencer a guy name?

"_Ashley what the fuck! Answer me asswipe!" _I jump when I hear that. I look around, trying to see where it was coming from.

I then look down to see my phone on the ground with Kyla on the line still.

Shit, I forgot I was talking to her.

"Uh..hell..hello?" I say once I put the device to my ear.

"Ash, what the fuck happened? I was talking to you then a loud pop went through the cell."

"Oh sorry. I kinda fell." I look around peevishly, trying to avoid her facial expression.

"No dip shit Sherlock. I heard everything after about a minute the bang popped in. By the way, turn around."

Fuck, you did?

Wait, turn around?

I turn around seeing Kyla walk over to me.

Starbucks trip was fast.

I hang up the phone and watch her as she walked up to me.

"I didn't realize that.."

She gives me a nod.

"Yeah so who were you talking to?" I tense up a bit.

"Uhm, some field hockey girl named Spencer." I say mumbling. I was hoping she didn't catch what I said but knowing Kyla she did.

"Spencer?" she asks questionably, "Isn't that a guys name?"

Surprisingly I laugh at the comment.

"Ha, yeah that's what I thought." She grins at me and shakes her head.

"Well anyways, what were you doing talking to a field hockey player? Last time I checked, you played the beautiful game."

Good point.

"I dunno" that's right, play dumb, "can't I talk to someone that doesn't play soccer?"

Kyla gives me a suspicious look.

"Good question, can you? Cause ever since we played together, you wouldn't talk to anyone else really unless they were on our soccer team."

Fuck, she's right again.

Stand your ground Ash.

Then again; why the hell being so defensive?

"Seems like I'm starting to.." I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess.." Kyla says looking around for something else to talk about.

Change the subject Ash.

Change the fucking subject no-

"Ithinkweshouldhaveabacktoschoolpartyatmyhousefriday." I say, rushing out all the words, not even sure if I understood what I said. Maybe she didn't get it either.

"Okay I'm down." I see Kyla beaming with delight.

"Oh..okay. But yeah. It's gotta be hella tight."

"Since when was an Ashley Davies party _not _amazing?" She does have a point, again, as fucking usual.

"Ha, well, you know it." I give her my best smile and wink.

"You know Ash" she starts off saying with a grin, "I was thinking that if I wasn't so into guys, I'd be all over you."

Shit, what!

"What? Uh..wait did you sa-"

"Chill Ash" Kyla's now howling in laughter, "I was fucking with you."

Oh.

Damn.

That wasn't funny.

Well maybe a little..

But still!

"Oh.." That's all I managed to say.

"Oh?"

I signal her to walk so we could get to my car. I didn't realize we were still at the school.

That shits mad.

"Yeah..just 'oh'." What else did she expect me to say?

"Oh okay.." She became quiet suddenly.

Damn awkward.

"Why?" For real, why the hell she ask?

"Like.." okay tell me, "does that stuff make you awkward or uncomfortable?"

Uhm..

"No?" I didn't really put much thought to it.

"Whatever floats your boat you know" I say adding on.

"Ha yeah I guess."

Yeahh..

Awkward..

We finally reach my car. I look up to see field hockey practice had begun.

I notice Spencer going for what looks like a ball with her stick held on by two hands.

Soon enough she swings from what could be the 18th line in soccer, hits the ball hard, and..damn.

She made the goal. A couple of her teammates congratulated her shot.

She smiles with pride, jumping up and down.

What a little kid..but it's sorta cute.

Fuck damn it..

I need to go home. Now.

"Wow.." I say mumbling to myself.

But she's really good.

"What'd you say Ash?" I look over at Kyla, seeing her face scrunched up as if she misread something.

"Oh, nothing." I take my keys out and unlock my car so she can get in.

"Hmph, sure." She swings the door open hops right in then closes it, hard.

Damn Kyla. Who's up your ass?

I look around, embarrassed, hoping no one heard.

Yet someone does. Spencer does.

As she takes a water break, I see her look over with some of her team.

They all look over but I can tell she's the only one straight on staring, directly at me.

We held our stares for what seemed to be 10 seconds until Kyla honks my car horn to get in.

"Sorry, sorry." I get in and start my car.

I steered my car out of the school to the main road, just enough for me to get a quick glance at the field, then drove off.


End file.
